


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Bullying, Closeted Gay Sehun, Closeted Sehun, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Minor Baekhyun/Jongdae/Minseok, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Minor Kim Jongin | Kai/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Oh Sehun-centric, One Sided Enemies to Lovers, One-sided Enemies to Lovers, Park Chanyeol-centric, Shy Park Chanyeol, Swearing, Tsundere Oh Sehun, Waiter Park Chanyeol, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**12:34 PM**

"Were you two staying up all night hunting 'ghosts' again?"

Sehun shifted slightly at Kyungsoo's accusation,but Jongin rolled his eyes and scoffed."But we were really onto something this time hyung!"He practically yelled and Sehun felt his face gi red at the order's actions.


End file.
